This proposal is for continued NIH support for graduate student training within the Interdepartmental Neuroscience Program (INP) of Yale University. The INP is Yale's university-wide interdepartmental doctoral program, currently in its 27th year. Currently five students each in years 1 and 2 are supported by the INP Jointly Sponsored NIH Predoctoral Training Program. Tuition and stipend support is requested for support for an additional sixth student for each year. The faculty of the INP's T32 Jointly Sponsored NIH Predoctoral Training Program consists of 82 neuroscientists from departments of the Faculty of Arts and Sciences (FAS) and the Yale Medical School (YMS). For the 2014-15 academic year there are 55 predoctoral graduate students, of which 37 are from the US or are permanent residents. The INP has two Co-Directors, Haig Keshishian and Charles Greer, and is supervised by an executive committee representing a cross-section of the neurosciences at Yale. Both individuals also serve as program Co-Director for the INP's T32 Training Program. The INP receives strong university support, including a salaried administrator, office space, 8 full fellowships with tuition, and stipend supplementation. The doctoral program undergoes provostial-level academic reviews. Students are admitted through a neuroscience admissions committee that is part of the Biological and Biomedical Sciences (BBS) program of Yale. Upon affiliating with the INP the students remain within the interdepartmental program through their graduation. On average over the past funding cycle, 137 US/permanent resident students have applied annually, with 17% offered admission, for an entering class averaging 8 students (2014 class: 8 US students). The INP is actively involved in educating students from underrepresented ethnic and/or racial groups. Since 2010 11% of the US/permanent resident neuroscience students in the program were from these groups. Students are supervised by the Co-Directors, an executive committee, and the program is reviewed by an outside advisory committee. All INP students take four core graduate classes in neuroscience and bioethics, three advanced course electives, and two 1st year research rotations. They attend invited seminars, research in progress talks, an annual retreat and attend the Society for Neuroscience meeting at the program's expense. In the 2nd year the students select a doctoral adviser from the pool of participating faculty. They also take the doctoral qualifier examination, which has tutorial, written, and oral components. The students advance to candidacy for the PhD upon defending a prospectus in the 3rd year. All students are provided travel funds to attend and present their work at national meetings. A PhD in Neuroscience is awarded to graduates by the INP.